Los Caballeros de Storybrooke
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Algunas veces, algo dentro de nosotros nos guiará a la persona indicada, no importa el modo, siempre conseguiremos estar con ella, sin que las voces ajenas se entrometan, todo será como el destino quiere que sea. CAPTAINCHARMING.


**Disclaimer:** _Los Personajes le pertenecen a Edward Kitsis y a Adam Horowitz, así como a ABC._

* * *

 **Los Caballeros de Storybrooke**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Una Sola Ocasión**

* * *

 **Vestidores de la Preparatoria de Storybrooke**

─ ¡Esto no puede seguir pasando! ─ **Exclamaba Thomas lleno de rabia mientras golpeaba la puerta del vestidor.**

─ ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer, Tommy ─ **espetaba Phillip lanzándole una toalla mojada** ─ ¿Salir de la portería y correr hasta la delantera para meter los goles tú solo?

─Por supuesto que no, pero esto ya es una vil burla. ─ **Rebatía Thomas nuevamente.**

─ ¿Y qué hiciste tú por el equipo en la portería? ─ **intervenía August mientras se quitaba las espinilleras** ─ Admite que la delantera no es nuestro único problema.

─Así es, August, el problema son Arthur y sus malditos jugadores engreídos ─ **proseguía Thomas** ─. Nunca se cansan de darnos una paliza cada temporada.

La Preparatoria Richmond era un recinto para los deportistas, una escuela que reconocía el talento de cada uno de sus estudiantes ofreciéndoles becas para las mejores universidades del país, por esa razón, todos los chicos daban lo mejor de sí para entrar a alguno de los equipos en las diferentes disciplinas deportivas y formar parte de _Los Caballeros de Storybrooke_.

Los equipos de Fútbol Americano, Béisbol, y Baloncesto eran los mejores a nivel regional, pero, desde hace un año, el equipo de Soccer había encontrado la horma de su zapato cuando al equipo homólogo de la Preparatoria de Portland entró un nuevo capitán; Arthur Walker.

Esa noche, Arthur y su equipo les habían dado una paliza, dejando el marcador 5 a 0, todos ya estaban hartos de esa situación, pero no encontraban forma de pararlo. No tenían al equipo perfecto para vencerlos, y lo sabían.

─Yo quiero saber la opinión de nuestro capitán ─ **exclamaba Phillip mirándolo desde su banca** ─. ¿David?

David era el capitán del equipo desde que estaban en Octavo grado y desde ese entonces había llevado a los caballeros a la victoria, bueno, eso era hasta hace un año.

Phillip volvió a llamarlo, pero seguía sin responder, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, justo igual que durante el juego. Momentos previos al partido, David y Mary Margaret acababan de tener una fuerte discusión sobre su relación sentimental.

La capitana de porristas lo confrontó diciéndole que ya no la trataba como en un principio, y que parecía que estaba perdiendo el interés en ella. Por más que él trató de rebatirle lo contrario, ella no lo escuchó porque sentía que lo decía de _dientes para afuera_ , cosa en la que tenía completa razón.

A principios del año escolar, David comenzó a perderle el interés a Mary Margaret, ya no le parecía atractiva, ni le llamaba la atención, sólo la veía más preocupada por las competencias de porristas que por él mismo.

No se fijó en otra chica, ninguna de las porristas le atraía, ni siquiera alguna chica nerd tímida e insegura, nadie.

Pensaba esa noche decirle a Mary Margaret que todo había terminado y que ambos necesitaban tiempo para salir con otras personas, y esa charla lo mantuvo fuera de concentración durante todo el partido.

─ ¡David! ─ **Vociferaba August dándole un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que le tiró la toalla.**

─ ¡¿Qué quieres, Booth?! ─ **Espetaba David con enojo mientras se ponía de pie.**

─ ¡Qué des tu opinión!

─ ¿Opinión sobre qué? ─ **Pedía saber él extrañado.**

─Sobre la paliza que nos acaban de dar. ─ **Replicaba Thomas.**

David los miró a todos y de verdad, no tenía absolutamente nada que decirles, no había pensado en eso ni un minuto.

─Estás pensando en Mary Margaret, ¿cierto? ─ **Inquiría August.**

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─Por la cara de idiota que traes ─ **rebatía él** ─ eso siempre lo haces cuando discutes con ella.

─Viejo, lo lamento, pero tengo que resolver esto ─ **respondía David caminando hacia las duchas** ─, no se preocupen, una vez que Mary Margaret y yo hablemos, les diré que prosigue con nuestro problema.

Nolan corrió lo más que pudo mientras sus compañeros y amigos lo miraron esfumarse sin otra cosa que hacer.

─Vaya Capitán. ─ **Refunfuñaba Thomas quitándose los guantes.**

─Sabes cómo es Mary Margaret ─ **objetaba Phillip** ─, es normal que David esté así.

* * *

 **Salones de la Preparatoria Richmond**

 **Semanas Más Tarde**

La ruptura con Mary Margaret fue más dura de lo que él pensó. Su ahora ex novia hizo un tremendo escándalo desde el primer momento que lo vio la noche anterior a su última discusión como pareja, y ahora no sólo la tenía a ella mirándolo con odio, sino a todo el equipo de porristas cotilleando detrás de él por toda la escuela.

Además de tener que soportar a Ruby, Emma y Regina durante las clases, tenía que lidiar con el bajo rendimiento de su equipo. Necesitaban con urgencia un centro delantero que contribuyera a que él y sus compañeros armaran por fin al equipo de ensueño que la escuela necesitaba.

El entrenador accedió a hacer pruebas para que lo encontraran, sin embargo, ningún chico de la preparatoria lograba cumplir con sus expectativas. Tres semanas después, seguían igual.

─Deberíamos probar una estrategia más ofensiva ─ **proponía Phillip sentado en un pupitre cercano al escritorio donde David y August estaban recargados** ─. Puede funcionarnos esta vez.

─Con esa estrategia dejamos desprotegida la defensa, ya lo hemos probado más de cinco veces. ─ **Objetaba August.**

─Escucho sugerencias, Booth. ─ **Espetaba Phillip.**

─Chicos, basta, esta discusión no nos llevará a ningún lado. ─ **Intervenía Thomas poniéndose de pie entre los dos.**

─Tommy tiene razón, lo único que nos servirá será encontrar un centro delantero nato para que los demás dejemos de suplir esa posición y concentrarnos más en las nuestras. ─ **Añadía David.**

─ ¿Y tú ya dejarás de pensar en tu ex y le pondrás todo tu empeño al equipo? ─ **Inquiría Phillip.**

Los tres miraron a David con curiosidad.

─Les aseguro que ese asunto está completamente controlado ─ **respondía David mirando de reojo a Emma y compañía platicando como siempre** ─. De ahora en adelante mi mente estará siempre con el equipo.

─Entonces dinos, Capitán. ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir a nuestro centro delantero? ─ **Inquiría August.**

En el momento en que David iba a contestar, el profesor Hopper entraba al aula para comenzar las clases, no sin antes, hacer entrar a los renegados de siempre.

─Señor Locksley, ¿podrían usted y su sequito entrar y tomar asiento de una vez? ─ **Pedía el viejo Profesor.**

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, el chico accedió y entró. Él era Robín Locksley, un chico que no solía seguir las reglas del Colegio, ni de la ciudad, alguien con una actitud un poco rebelde y miembro de una pequeña pandilla que curiosamente, al igual que el equipo de soccer, tenía una rivalidad con unos chicos de la Preparatoria de Portland, Maine.

Seguido del chico de chaqueta de cuero y camisa color verde bosque, entraron Will Scarlett y Jefferson Hartford, miembros de su misma banda, los tres caminaron sin ánimos y se sentaron en los últimos pupitres del aula.

Todos los miraron sin poder evitarlo, ya verlos entrar a clases era algo que no solían presenciar todos los días. Por lo regular se la vivían en las gradas de la cancha del equipo de fútbol americano sin hacer nada, o se paseaban por el pueblo en el auto de la cabecilla de la banda; Killian Jones.

Killian era un chico renegado que llegó a la Preparatoria Richmond cuando entraron a Séptimo Grado y desde el primer momento se hizo amigo de Robín, Will y Jefferson. Pocos, sabían sobre su pasado, y por alguna razón, él prefería que eso siguiera así.

─Señor Jones, ¿se quedará en el pasillo toda la mañana o nos deleitará con el placer de su compañía? ─ **Inquiría el Profesor Archie desde el centro del salón.**

─Y aquí viene, caballeros ─ **exclamaba Thomas** ─, el bastardo más codiciado de toda la escuela.

Killian ingresó de mala gana y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta mirando de forma desafiante al Profesor.

─Killian, no me hagas llamar al Subdirector Gold y siéntate ya. ─ **Ordenaba el hombre con voz severa.**

Pero él no le hizo caso, en su lugar, dirigió la mirada hacia el escritorio, donde David todavía estaba recargado.

─Eso no será innecesario, Profesor Hopper ─ **exclamaba Killian cuando regresó la mirada a Archie** ─, además no queremos que el coc… es decir, el Subdirector Gold deje sus importantísimas labores sólo por un simple estudiante.

Sin decir más, caminó de mala gana y se sentó en la esquina del salón, justo al lado de Robín.

Emma y las demás no dejaban de parlotear ni de mirarlos desde que pusieron un pie en clase, y David, tampoco.

Él sabía perfectamente quienes eran, pero jamás les había prestado la suficiente atención, hasta esa mañana que algo nuevo comenzó a nacer en su interior. Por alguna razón, desde que vio a Killian en la puerta, simplemente no pudo dejar de observarlo. Era hasta cierto punto inquietante, sin embargo, durante los pocos minutos que transcurrieron en su ambiente no consiguió quitarle la vista de encima. Killian ese día lucía… diferente.

─Señor Nolan, ¿tomará asiento o dará la clase conmigo? ─ **Protestaba el Profesor Hopper detrás del escritorio.**

Sin embargo, David no lo escuchó, porque en ese instante comenzaba a preguntarse la razón por la que no dejaba de verlo, buscaba respuesta a ese algo "tan diferente", pero, no la hallaba, una nueva sensación emergía de su ser, y no la podía erradicar.

─Señor Nolan. ─ **Insistía el Profesor.**

Thomas, Phillip y August le hicieron señas desde su asiento, pero David seguía sin prestar atención, ya que ahora miraba al suelo muy concentrado.

─ ¡David Nolan! ─ **Espetaba el Profesor después de dejar caer un libro en el escritorio.**

David por fin salió de su trance gracias al estruendo causado por el libro. Miró a todos lados y cuando encontró al profesor detrás de él, se fue directo a su asiento ante las burlas de todos.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Nolan? ─ **susurraba Ruby desde su lugar** ─ ¿Mary Margaret sigue ocupando tus pensamientos?

David no la escuchó, y continuó sacando cosas de su mochila.

─Tu silencio sólo me lo confirma, ¿o no, Emma? ─ **Continuaba la chica llamando a su amiga.**

La rubia no respondió, sólo miraba a Killian con una sonrisa tonta esperando a que él la mirara también.

─Creo que esta vez te quedaste sola con tu intento de burla, Ruby. ─ **Intervenía August señalando a Emma.**

─No puedo creer que sigas embobada con ese payaso, Swan ─ **protestaba Ruby con enfado** ─, sabes que el maldito jamás te va a hacer caso. Regina dile algo.

Sin embargo, la chica detrás de ella tampoco le prestaba la menor atención, ya que tampoco dejaba de mirar a Robín, quien acababa de guiñarle un ojo. Ruby se enfadó más hasta el punto de ponerse roja de cólera y sólo se hundió en su asiento en medio de las risas de los amigos de David.

─Ustedes dos son imposibles. ─ **Refunfuñaba la chica.**

─Creo que eso es lo que pasa cuando eres la única con novio. ─ **Exclamaba Phillip.**

A pesar de las risas, David seguía sin prestar atención, ahora estaba más concentrado en él que en cualquier otra persona.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué no pudo dejar de ver a Killian cuando entró? ¿Qué fue lo que lo provocó? Y sobre todo, ¿qué era ese extraño sentimiento en su interior? Ese algo había brotado de su ser, y crecía cada vez más.

De pronto, salió de sus pensamientos y volvió la vista a su izquierda, justo para encontrar a Killian mirándolo fijamente a él también. Los dos se miraron por un rato, otra vez, ambos escudriñándose de arriba abajo, compartiendo una mirada llena de una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad.

Killian volvía verse exactamente igual para David, los mismos jeans, la misma chaqueta y el mismo cabello desaliñado, lo que lucía diferente ya no estaba, sin embargo, un imán imaginario no lo dejaba separar la vista de él.

─ ¿Se te perdió algo, Nolan? ─ **Inquiría Killian con rudeza.**

David no respondió y regresó la vista al frente cuando el profesor Archie logró apaciguar al resto de los alumnos y se dispuso a iniciar con su clase.

A lo largo de la hora, David trató de concentrarse en lo demás, siguió bromeando con August y los demás, y no dirigió la vista atrás hasta que la campana sonó. Killian era otra historia.

Mientras sus amigos hablaban de lo que harían saliendo de clases para divertirse, él observaba toda la situación a su derecha. Emma no dejaba de mirarlo casi disimuladamente, Regina miraba hacia su dirección pero esperando seguramente a que Robín la volviera a notar y Ruby enviaba mensajes de texto probablemente con Peter, el Quarterback estrella de la escuela.

Sin embargo, a Killian no le interesaban ninguna de esas chicas "plásticas y superficiales", como solía decirles, le parecían _conquistas_ muy simples y fáciles, y él estaba buscando un reto mayor, y su instinto inconscientemente le decía que ya lo había encontrado.

Desde que puso un pie en el aula, él, al igual que David experimentó en su ser una nueva sensación, pero no quería indagar demasiado todavía.

David actuaba extraño, nunca había tratado con él, pero no era usual que alguien tan _popular_ y engreído como él lo mirara de la forma que lo vio David, hasta cierto punto, intimidante. Cuando lo vio por segunda vez, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, todo era extraño.

Por esa razón no tenía intenciones de averiguar nada, necesitaba que esa sensación desapareciera y las cosas volviesen a la normalidad.

* * *

 **Meses Más Tarde**

El tiempo siguió su curso y los chicos continuaron con sus vidas lo mejor que podían. David continuaba lidiando con su equipo y Killian seguía causando problemas por doquier.

Sin embargo, a lo largo del año escolar esa extraña sensación no se disipaba, cada que estaban juntos en cualquier lugar, una calidez les llenaba el alma, y a veces eso les servía para saber que el otro estaba cerca y que era momento de retirarse.

Ninguno se sentía a gusto con eso, no sabían que significaba, y no tenían mucha intención en averiguarlo, por lo que se evitaban lo más que podían, aunque, inconscientemente se veían tanto en la escuela, como en el pueblo.

El equipo seguía mal, y una que otra vez hacían pruebas, pero, con la temporada más que perdida todo lo que les quedaba por hacer era encontrar al nuevo centro delantero para estar preparados para la siguiente. David tenía mucho en qué pensar como su Capitán, y la presión en ocasiones era tanta que las tardes acababa tan estresado que decidía desaparecer de su círculo de amigos.

Una de esas tardes, David salió correr por el Bosque que rodeaba Storybrooke, y al adentrarse en la zona prohibida encontró un auto clásico de color negro que yacía entre los árboles.

Miró a su alrededor buscando una señal de vida, pero no había nadie. Se acercó al auto y miró en el interior sólo para encontrar una guitarra acústica en el asiento trasero y una chaqueta de cuero negra en el asiento del copiloto, luego fue directo al cofre y al poner su mano sobre él pudo notar que no tenía mucho que habían apagado el motor; el dueño acababa de llegar a ese lugar.

Volvió a buscar al dueño alrededor, pero, al no encontrarlo, se cruzó de hombros y se internó más en la zona prohibida del Bosque.

Muy pocos entraban a ese lugar desde que el hijo del Sheriff, Graham Humbert se ahogó en el lago oculto entre las rocas cuando David y sus amigos tenían poco menos de ocho años de edad, pero él solía correr ahí para escapar un rato de su estresante realidad.

Continuó corriendo hasta subir la ladera que conducía al lago, y de pronto se detuvo al ver una sombra ahí. El dueño del auto estaba en el lago, David quería saber de quién se trataba así que se acercó y se quedó oculto detrás de una de las rocas cercanas al sendero y al fin lo vio; Killian estaba ahí, sobre la roca más alta.

─ ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que topar con este payaso? ─ **Mascullaba David para sí mismo.**

Parecía cosa del destino, pero otra vez estaban juntos en un solo lugar, y antes de que la incesante sensación interior apareciera, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero, esta vez la sensación jamás llegó, la incomodidad no existía y por inercia volvió a donde estaba y se encontró con el chico de una forma en la que nunca lo había visto.

Killian estaba preparándose para entrar al agua y estaba sacándose su playera negra cuando David regresó a su posición inicial. No podía dejar de mirarlo, la luz del atardecer hacia que su torso y brazos brillaran y que resaltara cada uno de sus tonificados músculos. Nolan lo miraba fijamente dejar la playera a un lado y cuando levantó sus brazos para estilarlos, la sensación en David por fin se hizo presente, justo cuando por su cabeza pasaba la una simple y diminuta oración; Killian se veía un poco atractivo.

David movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando desesperadamente de borrar ese último pensamiento. Eso era ridículo, esa idea no pudo salir de su mente, era absurdo pensarlo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar continuar observando, así que cuando Killian se deshizo de sus pantalones para quedarse solo con el traje de baño, David lo miró dar un clavado hacia las heladas aguas del lago.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? No lo sabía, desde meses atrás no lo sabía, y eso comenzaba a volverlo loco ya.

─Maldición. ─ **Bufaba Killian antes de ejecutar su clavado.**

Esta situación ya le parecía más que estúpida, por más que tratara de alejarse de Nolan, de una u otra manera, él parecía encontrarlo siempre. No había notado su presencia, sólo hasta que la sensación resurgió en su interior. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí escondido? Él no tenía idea, pero, en ese instante dejó de molestarle en lo absoluto. Ya no iba a esconderse de David aunque aquello que estuviera dentro siguiera molestando por la eternidad, después de muchos meses, no continuaría con esto, es más, estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que era, ahí y en ese instante.

Una vez dentro del agua, buceó con rapidez y salió por una parte escondida que lo llevaría hasta donde David estaba sin que él se diera cuenta.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y Killian no salía del agua, la distancia entre la roca y el agua era mucha, pero no la suficiente como para que algo saliera mal. David se acercó un poco a la orilla para buscarlo en otro lado, no obstante, el agua estaba tan calmada que parecía que el chico nunca hubiese entrado en ella.

─ ¿Tus padres no te dijeron que es de mala educación espiar a las personas, Nolan? ─ **Inquiría Killian detrás de él.**

David dio media vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Killian, completamente mojado y con el cabello pegado a la frente todavía.

─E… Esta sección del Bosque está prohibida. ─ **Respondía él, nervioso.**

─ ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? ─ **Volvía a preguntar Killian alzando una ceja.**

─Suelo correr hasta el comienzo de esta sección, y cuando vi tu auto sentí curiosidad de ver de quién se trataba ─ **contestaba David más calmado** ─, ¿y tú que haces aquí?

─ ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es nadar en la piscina pública con las amiguitas de tu ex novia como principales espectadoras? ─ **indagaba Killian cruzándose de brazos** ─ Necesitaba un tiempo para mí.

─Pensé que a ti y a tus amigos les atraían las porristas. ─ **Exclamaba David poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.**

─A Robín y a los demás sí, pero ninguna de ellas es mi tipo, ni siquiera la chica Swan ─ **respondía Killian** ─, todas son demasiado superficiales y plásticas, eso no va conmigo.

─En eso tienes razón ─ **afirmaba David con dejando escapar una risa** ─, yo me tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de eso. Pero, ¿cuál es tu tipo, Jones?

Killian dio un paso al frente.

─ ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber?

─Simple y llana curiosidad, sólo para romper el hielo, ya que esta es la primera vez que tú y yo conversamos.

─Las cosas que haces por primera vez son interesantes y emocionantes. Es bueno realizarlas en algún momento de nuestras vidas, pero por más interés que tengas en mis gustos, lamento informarte que esa charla la dejaremos para después ─ **determinaba Killian comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la roca donde estaban sus cosas** ─, porque tú y yo tenemos otra cosa que tratar ahora mismo.

─ ¿Cuál? ─ **Cuestionaba David caminando detrás de él.**

Killian no respondió, en su lugar sacó la toalla que llevaba dentro de su maleta, se secó bien y volvió a ponerse la ropa frente a David, quién, prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, evitando así otro pensamiento extraño.

─Desde hace meses, cada que te veo o estás cerca de mí, surge una extraña sensación de calidez que no puedo controlar, y sé que también la sientes ─ **pronunciaba Killian poniéndose la playera otra vez** ─. ¿Tienes idea de lo qué es?

─No sé de lo que estás hablando. ─ **Respondía Nolan aun mirando a los árboles.**

─No mientas, sabes de qué hablo, lo veo en tus ojos. ─ **Le recriminaba él señalándolo con el índice izquierdo.**

David suspiró, dándose por vencido.

─No tengo idea de lo que sea, ni de cómo detenerlo, al menos no cuando te tengo cerca ─ **contestaba David alzando la mano derecha** ─, esto que sucede es un poco perturbador por el simple hecho que solo me ocurre contigo.

─Llevo casi dos años en este lugar y es hasta este momento que la sensación espontanea surge, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que cambió? ─ **inquiría Killian casi para sí** ─ ¿Tú lo sabes?

─Lo único que sé es la solución, pero parece que al destino le encanta mofarse de mí, porque cada que intento alejarme, siempre te encuentro.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un rato, un largo rato en el que no dejaban de mirarse y además, ambos estaban lidiando con la sensación aumentando su intensidad en cada momento, en el fondo, querían salir corriendo, sin embargo, ninguno se podía mover.

Esos pares de ojos azules se conectaron automáticamente, y parecía que nada los iba a separar.

─Entonces, los dos estamos de acuerdo que la única forma de librarnos de esto es estando separados, cada quién a cada extremo del pueblo, ¿correcto? ─ **Pedía saber Killian en un susurro.**

─Todo parece indicar que sí. ─ **Respondía David sin dejar de mirarlo.**

Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y ninguno de los dos sabía con precisión qué sucedería después, pero, todo cambió cuando el teléfono de David comenzó a sonar.

─Debo irme ─ **exclamaba David revisando su bandeja de mensajes** ─, mi madre ya me busca para cenar. Creo que por lo mientras, estar separados será lo mejor, a menos que nos queramos volver locos.

─Veremos cuanto tiempo nos funciona ─ **pronunciaba Killian cargando su maleta** ─, ¿quieres que te lleve de vuelta al pueblo?

─No, llegaré rápido, conozco un atajo, pero gracias de todos modos. ─ **Exclamaba David comenzando a caminar.**

─Como quieras. ─ **Respondía Killian.**

─Por cierto, un consejo ─ **pronunciaba David dándose la vuelta** ─. La próxima vez que vengas aquí, hazlo sin tu auto, o te meterás en más problemas de los que seguro ya tienes.

─Gracias por el aviso, Nolan. Lo tendré en cuenta.

David asintió y al poco tiempo se perdió dentro del follaje, luego dio media vuelta y lo miró alejarse, y después comenzó a correr como loco. Lo que acababa de suceder no era normal, nada referente a Killian Jones parecía normal, y mucho menos esa tensión que sintió desde el momento en que se _conectaron_.

Por su parte, Killian caminaba tranquilamente siento arropado por la puesta del sol, preguntándose también el motivo por el cual ocurrió lo anterior. Su espacio había desaparecido, y sólo podía concentrarse en David. Eso le producía tanto miedo como mucha curiosidad, y por primera vez en meses, quería averiguar lo que en verdad ocurría y estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

 **Vísperas de Halloween**

La corta y única charla que Killian y David tuvieron hizo que la sensación aumentara de intensidad, y a pesar de que les seguía generando incomodidad, ninguno tenía intenciones en separarse mucho del otro.

Esa tarde lo cambió todo. David no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio ni tampoco de cuestionarse si alguna vez había experimentado algo así con alguien más, pero la respuesta era negativa. Killian despertó algo incierto en él, y no pensaba separársele hasta averiguar lo que era.

Killian, por su parte, disfrutaba de la situación lo más que podía. Esa charla le dio a entender que las primeras impresiones no siempre son lo que uno piensa. David no era tan mal sujeto, porque en el segundo que lo tuvo enfrente, toda la molestia se disipó, y sus pensamientos sólo se enfocaron en saber si él sentía lo mismo cada que estaban cerca.

Su respuesta fue afirmativa aunque el chico tratara de negarlo, esa tarde pudo sentir una conexión sinigual, que le decía que siguiera hasta el final. El chico continuó yendo a la sección prohibida del Bosque a la misma hora, esperando que en algún momento David apareciera escabulléndose para no ser visto. Él tuvo razón, David iba a la misma hora que la primera vez, y se escondía en el mismo lugar así que durante muchos meses le dejó ver lo que tanto iba a buscar en esas tardes, y cuando el sol caía, le dejaba ver todavía más de lo debido.

Así transcurrieron los meses de tardes exorbitantes y días de miradas disimuladas en cada rincón de la preparatoria Richmond.

Cada entrenamiento de los Caballeros de Storybrooke vigilado por Killian y su banda, quiénes no preguntaban absolutamente nada porque creían que él lo hacía para ver al equipo de porristas que entrenaban cerca de la cancha de soccer.

La vida y el destino siguieron su curso, y ambos chicos se dejaron llevar por la corriente mientras, que a medida que los meses pasaban, la tensión inusual entre los dos se hizo más y más intensa.

Sin embargo, poco antes de Halloween, algo que David no se esperaba sucedió.

Por esas fechas el equipo iba de mal en peor, aunque, en medio de la tormenta lograron unas cuantas victorias, que no significaban mucho para la temporada, pero para ellos eran la cosa más increíble que les podía pasar. Pero, uno de sus últimos partidos fue el peor y el más violento que tuvieron desde que se convirtieron en un equipo.

Ese fatídico partido fue en contra de sus acérrimos rivales; Arthur y su equipo. Fue un partido lleno de provocaciones por parte del Capitán de los Leviatanes de Portland y sus mejores amigos: Lance y Percy. Un partido en donde fueron más faltas que jugadas sobresalientes, un partido en donde tanto Phillip como Thomas resultaron lesionados, y August terminó expulsado.

El partido terminó con una derrota monumental en medio de un aguacero y los pocos que quedaron en el campo recibieron todas las burlas de sus adversarios y de la porra que llevaban consigo.

David no dejó de pensar en eso en todo el fin de semana, estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso, y de una forma u otra quería vengarse por tanta humillación, pero sabía que no podía caer en las provocaciones de Arthur debía ser más sensato y guardar la calma.

La preocupación por sus amigos y la ira contenida lo alejaron de Killian y sin querer, la conexión entre los dos se cortó. Killian lo sintió desde el primer momento y confirmó que algo pasaba al día siguiente del partido, cuando David jamás se apareció.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, no tenía por qué, y por dentro él también sentía mucha rabia en contra de los idiotas que perturbaron la paz no sólo de David sino de toda la escuela.

Pero al fin todo explotó cuando Emma corrió buscando a David diciéndole que había un pequeño regalo para él en la cancha del equipo de soccer, y al salir, se dio cuenta que todo estaba deshecho. Las redes de las porterías habían sido cortadas, todo estaba lleno de basura y en el centro del campo había una enorme pancarta con la leyenda " _LOS FRACASADOS DE STORYBROOKE_ " escrita con mayúsculas.

A David comenzó a hervirle la sangre, no importaba que no hubiese una _firma_ , él sabía quién era capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad, en su mente sólo existía un culpable, el único causante de sus dolores de cabeza en los últimos meses; Arthur.

El capitán caminó lentamente hasta el centro del campo sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pancarta mientras media escuela ya estaba alrededor de la cancha.

Todos murmuraban al tiempo que los demás miembros del equipo se acercaban a la escena del crimen.

─Será mejor que vayamos por el subdirector Gold. ─ **Exclamaba Regina.**

─No ─ **la detenía Mary Margaret del brazo** ─, quiero disfrutar esto un poco más.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ **Inquiría Emma mirándola incrédula.**

─Ese vejete vendrá en cualquier momento, pero esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

─ ¿Es tanta tu rabia hacia David que su sufrimiento te causa regocijo? ─ **Inquiría Killian muy molesto detrás de ella.**

Killian y compañía llegaron a la cancha luego de escuchar todo el barullo y de ver a los demás estudiantes correr sin explicación alguna, y convenientemente se quedaron detrás del equipo de porristas.

Al oír su peculiar acento, Emma se dio media vuelta y lo saludó disimuladamente esperando que la notara, sin embargo, él tenía la vista clavada en Mary Margaret. La chica, por su parte, se giró de forma más sutil y lo miró como si no valiera nada para ella.

─Vaya, ¿de cuándo acá el misterioso y rebelde Killian Jones cree que tiene derecho a dirigirme la palabra?

Robín, Jefferson y Will la miraron con enfado e indignación. Killian le sonrió y dio un paso al frente.

─Te dirijo la palabra simplemente porque se me da la gana, princesita ─ **respondía Killian con las risas de sus amigos de fondo** ─, no toda la escuela está a tus órdenes.

─ ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que pase con David? ─ **replicaba Mary Margaret muy molesta** ─. Según entiendo, los de su _tipo_ no son de tu agrado, Jones.

─Soy un chico que cree en las buenas costumbres, y _hacer leña del árbol caído_ no es una de ellas ─ **respondía Killian acercándose más a ella** ─. Lo que haces no es correcto, y es más debería darte vergüenza.

─Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer ─ **explotaba Mary Margaret comenzando a enfurecerse** ─, yo puedo hacer con David lo que yo quiera, como siempre lo he hecho.

─ ¿Qué clase de persona retorcida y egocéntrica eres para tratar a los demás como si fueran tus juguetes? ─ **pronunciaba Killian con rabia recordando por qué odiaba tanto a las porristas** ─ David ya ni siquiera está contigo, y por lo que los rumores cuentan, no tiene pensado regresar a ti nunca más.

─ ¿Sabes lo que es extraño, Jones? ─ **Intervenía Regina.**

─ ¿Qué? ─ **Replicaba él con fastidio.**

─Que a ti te importe más lo que pase con David que a sus propios amigos, así que dinos, ¿cuál es tu interés _real_ en Nolan?

Emma y Mary Margaret lo miraron expectantes, al igual que sus amigos, porque ellos tampoco entendían su repentino enfado ante las palabras de la porrista. Por mucho que fuera alguien fiel a los buenos principios, como él siempre se solía profesar, era extraño que hiciera algo como esto por alguien a quien, en teoría, no conocía.

─Creo que la chica Mills tiene razón, Killian ─ **exclamaba Robín al tiempo que Regina lo miraba intensamente** ─, últimamente estás muy raro, ¿qué te traes con David?

Killian lo miró con severidad, dándole a entender que ese no era el momento para preguntar algo como eso, y después de sólo se quedó callado. Mientras tanto, David seguía en media cancha mirando la pancarta, cuando August se acercó a él.

─Oye Dave, ¿estás bien? ─ **Inquiría August tratando de llamar su atención.**

David no estaba bien, estaba harto de la situación, estaba lleno de rabia y tenía unas enormes ganas de que Arthur pagara por lo que acababa de hacer, y al no tenerlo enfrente, corrió hacia la pancarta, la tomó por el asta y la partió en dos con su rodilla.

─ ¡David! ─ **Exclamaba August corriendo detrás de él.**

Sin embargo, David seguía sin escuchar, su rabia e ira podían más que su razón y sin prestar atención, continuó destrozando y pateando todo a su alcance ante la mirada de todos los demás estudiantes.

─ ¡Cálmate ya, Nolan! ─ **Ordenaba August tomándolo del brazo con fuerza.**

─ ¡NO! ─ **replicaba David soltándose rápidamente de él** ─ ¡No hasta hacerlo pagar!

─ ¿A quién? ─ **continuaba Booth uniendo los puntos** ─ ¿A Arthur?

─Precisamente ─ **respondía David pateando una pila de bas** ura─ No sabes las ganas que tengo de romperle algunos dientes al muy idiota.

─Ni siquiera saber si fue él, no hay nada que nos dé un indicio de quién fue el autor de esta estupidez. ─ **Repelaba August.**

─No necesito una firma para confirmarlo, sé perfectamente que es él ─ **replicaba David una vez más mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta escolar** ─, es el único imbécil prepotente que sería capaz de hacer algo como esto.

─De acuerdo, digamos que sí fue él, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir hasta Portland y plantarte enfrente de la escuela y esperar a que salga para darle su merecido?

─Tú mismo respondiste a esa pregunta. ─ **Contestaba David caminando de vuelta al edificio.**

August corrió detrás de él cuando el Subdirector Gold entró a la cancha y lo detuvo.

─Señor Nolan, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ─ **exclamaba el subdirector** ─ usted no lo hizo, ¿o sí?

─Con todo respeto, ¿por qué demonios le haría esto a _mi_ propia cancha?

─Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?

─Quiero saberlo tanto como usted ─ **exclamaba David zafándose de su brazo** ─, pero por ahora es un misterio. Averígüelo usted mismo.

El chico se fue más enojado que antes, no iba a decirle absolutamente nada a Gold. Esto ya era más que personal. August no pudo seguirlo ya que el subdirector también lo detuvo para pedirle explicaciones que él tampoco tenía.

Cuando por fin entró a los terrenos del edificio, los demás estudiantes se hicieron a un lado para abrirle paso, nadie decía nada, su expresión no invitaba ni siquiera a un mísero murmullo. Ese silencio solemne fue interrumpido por la risa nada discreta de Mary Margaret cerca de una de las puertas, pero, cuando David la miró con los ojos llenos de furia, su sonrisa burlona se esfumó, y el miedo la invadió.

David seguía caminando apresuradamente a través del intrincado pasillo tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la puerta principal y ponerle fin a todo esto. Sin embargo, poco antes de girar a la esquina en el pasillo, alguien lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó dentro de una aula vacía.

─ ¡Suéltame! ─ **Ordenaba David tratando de zafarse.**

─No lo haré hasta que te calmes. ─ **Replicaba Killian mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.**

─ ¡Lo único que me calmará será romperle los dientes a Arthur! ─ **afirmaba David aun forcejeando para liberarse** ─ ¡Ya suéltame, Jones!

─ ¿Él hizo todo eso? ─ **inquiría Killian sin dejarlo libre** ─ ¿Estás seguro?

─No necesito estar seguro para saber que fue él, ahora, si fueras tan amable de soltarme para poder ir a arruinar su perfecta dentadura, te lo agradecería mucho. ─ **Repelaba Nolan con más rabia.**

Killian lo soltó, le dio un empujón hacia delante y se recargó en la puerta.

─ ¿Estás loco? ─ **indagaba Killian cruzándose de brazos** ─ Lo único que conseguirás es que ese idiota y sus amigos te den una paliza.

─Al menos podré desquitarme de todo lo que ha hecho ese imbécil.

─David ─ **continuaba Killian adquiriendo un tono más serio** ─. Te lo digo en serio, no hagas una estupidez, no vayas a Portland, Arthur no es una persona muy compasiva que digamos.

─ ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase? ─ **Pedía saber David mirándolo fijamente.**

─Nolan, usa la cabeza, lo que planeas es una misión suicida, y más en Halloween, en estas fechas todos en Portland se vuelven un poco locos ─ **respondía Killian** ─. Deja esto por la paz, no le des la satisfacción de saber que de verdad te afectó esta niñería, y si de verdad fue él, deja que el cocodrilo se encargue de todo.

─Insisto, ¿por qué te importa lo que me pase?

─Sólo te lo digo para que no te metas en problemas, nada más. ─ **Respondía Killian.**

─Pues perdona que no siga el consejo de alguien que se la pasa más tiempo en la estación de policía que en su propia casa ─ **contestaba David de forma brusca** ─. Deja de preocuparte por mí, que tú y yo no somos nada.

Killian se quitó de la puerta y lo dejó salir porque entendía que no lo iba a hacer entrar en razón mientras estuviera lleno de furia, su forma de actuar era comprensible en ese estado, pero no iba a presionarlo más, por esa razón le permitió partir, anhelando que alguno de sus amigos cercanos lograra hacer que se tranquilizara, y así pareció ser cuando lo vio en la clase que compartían juntos una hora después.

David de verdad se veía más calmado, aún irradiaba ira, pero ya no producía miedo, como al principio. Eso alivió un poco a Killian porque una parte de él le decía que todo el problema estaba por terminar y que las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Lamentablemente, no fue así.

* * *

 **Noche de Halloween**

Los días de tranquilidad terminaron la noche de Halloween. Todos los chicos de Storybrooke disfrutaban de la fiesta que el ayuntamiento ofrecía cada año, todos los chicos, excepto David.

El capitán no dejó pasar aquel hecho como si nada, les hizo creer a todos que lo había superado, pero no iba a quedarse quieto. El Subdirector Gold seguía indagando sobre los responsables, pero como lo dijo desde un principio, él sabía que toda la culpa la tenía Arthur, y debía hacerlo pagar.

La noche de Halloween, les mintió a sus padres diciéndoles que se quedaría en casa de August toda la tarde, y compró un boleto de autobús directo hacia Portland para poner en marcha su plan.

Días antes había escuchado de palabras de Thomas que el equipo de soccer de la preparatoria de Portland solía reunirse en un viejo edificio abandonado que estaba cerca de la escuela cada Halloween para festejar a su manera, y él supo en ese momento que era su oportunidad.

Consigo llevaba una maleta deportiva que contenía en su interior muchos proyectiles como globos llenos de pintura, bombas de gas, huevos y papel higiénico, todo con tal de regresarles la jugada aunque fuera a una mínima escala, además de un disfraz de esqueleto.

Llegó a las cercanías de la preparatoria de Portland poco antes del anochecer y se escondió en un callejón para cambiarse de ropa y seguir con su revancha.

Esperó pacientemente en el callejón que quedaba exactamente frente al edificio, y de pronto, poco antes de las diez de la noche, su momento llegó. Sus víctimas tenían la música a todo volumen y estaban tan divertidos que no prestaban atención al exterior. Tomó su maleta, corrió por la calle tratando de no ser visto, y procedió con su ataque.

Lanzó primero los globos de pintura a la puerta de metal, y después lanzó las bombas de gas a través de las ventanas rotas. Cuando los chicos salieron, David les arrojó más globos junto con unos cuantos huevos directamente a su cabeza. Cuando salieron de la conmoción, los chicos comenzaron a perseguir a David. Él corrió sin descanso, entrando por calles desoladas y oscuras con tal de perderlos de vista.

Logró burlar a la mayoría cuando por fin salió de los terrenos de la escuela y se dirigía a la plaza central de la ciudad, sin embargo, Lance al fin pudo ponerle las manos encima y lo llevó dentro de un callejón húmedo lleno de muchas cajas de cartón.

El corpulento chico lo lanzó contra las cajas, y él, por último se estampó contra el contenedor de basura.

─ ¡Bien hecho, Lance! ─ **vitoreaba Percy todavía con yema de huevo en su cabello** ─ Veamos quién fue el idiota que creyó que podía meterse con nosotros.

─No ─ **exclamaba una voz que David reconoció de inmediato** ─, no será necesario quitarle la máscara, sé perfectamente quien hizo esto.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **preguntaba Lance** ─ ¿Quién?

Arthur no respondió y se acercó lentamente hacia David.

─Realmente esperaba que descubrieras por tu cuenta que lo de la cancha fue un mensaje para ti ─ **exclamaba él tomándolo del brazo para levantarlo** ─, pero no pensé que fueras tan estúpido como para venir tú solo e intentar hacernos lo mismo.

Tras decir esto, Arthur le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago.

─ ¿Es David? ¿En serio? ─ **Inquiría Percy señalándolo con el índice.**

─Así es, el lindo capitán de los _FRACASADOS DE STORYBROOKE_ nos honra con su visita, así que, ¿por qué no le mostramos un poco de la hospitalidad de Portland? ─ **Cuestionaba Arthur tronando sus nudillos.**

David se reincorporó y trató de responder a los ataques, pero los tres lo rodearon y comenzaron a darle una paliza.

Los tres le daban puñetazos y lo levantaban cada que él caía. Entre tantos golpes, David pudo devolver unos cuantos, pero lo superaban en número.

De pronto, Lance volvió a sujetarlo y lo arrojó más lejos todavía, y mientras yacía en el suelo, los tres continuaron pateándolo por todo el cuerpo. David no podía hacer nada más que resistir hasta que alguno se descuidara y le diera oportunidad para desequilibrarlos, pero parecía imposible, y fue en ese preciso momento en el que se dio cuenta, que esa había sido una pésima idea.

Luego de un rato que David sintió eterno, Arthur lo levantó nuevamente y le quitó la máscara de cráneo para ver su rostro lleno de cansancio.

─Espero que esto te sirva de lección, a _mí_ , nunca me vas a ganar, Dave. ─ **Exclamaba Arthur a punto de darle un derechazo** **.**

Antes de que lo golpeara, David percibió esa cálida y conocida sensación que le decía que ya no estaba solo. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que eso era verdad al ver que un auto clásico color negro acababa de estacionarse frente al callejón, y en ese instante, no pudo evitar sonreír puesto que ya sabía de quien se trataba.

─ ¿Por qué estás sonriendo, idiota? ─ **Inquiría Arthur con el puño levantado.**

─Arthur ─ **exclamaba Lance mirando a la entrada del callejón** ─, tenemos compañía.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ **Volvía a preguntar él sin dejar de ver a David.**

─Creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. ─ **Intervenía Percy haciéndose a un lado.**

Arthur le hizo caso y dio media vuelta para ver que de quien se trataba era nada más y nada menos que Killian Jones, quien caminaba velozmente por el callejón.

─ ¡Miren lo que trajo el viento! ─ **vociferaba Arthur aun sosteniendo a David** ─ ¡El antiguo capitán de los Leviatanes ha regresado a casa!

La alegría de David se convirtió en desconcierto, mientras que Killian todavía caminaba en silencio.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Jones? ─ **indagaba Percy** ─ Pensé que habías dicho que no volverías a poner un pie en esta ciudad nunca más.

─No tengo por qué responder a eso ─ **exclamaba Killian cuando se detuvo a unos escasos metros de ellos** ─. Lo que haga o deje de hacer en Portland es sólo asunto mío.

─Entonces, sigue en lo tuyo, y déjanos en paz. ─ **Protestaba Lance.**

─Lo siento, pero _lo mío_ tiene que ver con él ─ **contradecía Killian señalando a David** ─, así que es crucial que yo esté aquí.

─ ¿Viniste a salvarlo? ─ **pedía saber Arthur tratando de contener la risa** ─ ¿En serio?

─Salvaría a cualquiera que tuviese el infortunio de cruzarse con ustedes tres.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que pelearás con los tres sólo para salvarle el trasero a Nolan? ─ **Inquiría Percy.**

─Si tengo que hacerlo. ─ **Pronunciaba Killian acomodándose su chaqueta de cuero.**

Sin poder evitarlo, los tres comenzaron a reír de forma desenfrenada puesto que no creían lo que acababan de oír, sin embargo, Killian dejó escapar una pequeña risa, se acercó a Percy y le propinó un derechazo con tanta fuerza que lo noqueó en menos de un instante.

Arthur arrojó a David contra la pared y comenzó a pelear contra Killian, sin embargo, el chico ganó ventaja y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, para después golpearlo en el rostro con el puño izquierdo, ya en el suelo, Killian le pisó la mano derecha con la bota.

De pronto, y antes de poderle hacer algo más a Arthur, Lance lo sujetó por la espalda, le dio la vuelta e hizo que se estrellara con el muro de su izquierda.

Mientras David se reincorporaba, Killian esquivaba los golpes de Lance, hasta que Arthur se puso de pie y corrió para darle unos cuantos golpes y de paso torcerle bruscamente la muñeca izquierda.

Killian emitió un fuerte grito y los dos chicos continuaron golpeándolo. David no entendía por qué él estaba luchando para salvarlo, pero, lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese instante era corresponderle el gesto de alguna manera.

Estaba cansado y adolorido, no aguantaría una pelea con Arthur y mucho menos con Lance, así que, cuando vio un pesado tubo de acero cerca de él supo que era el momento para jugar un poco sucio.

Tomó el tubo y corrió para golpear a Lance en la cabeza, y cuando este cayó al suelo, David miró a Killian y ambos se coordinaron inconscientemente para golpear a Arthur en la cara.

─ ¡Entra al auto! ─ **Ordenaba Killian cuando Arthur cayó al lado de Percy.**

David tomó su maleta y obedeció a Killian, entrando al auto cuando este último encendió el motor.

Killian no esperó a que David se pusiera el cinturón, cuando el chico cerró la puerta inmediatamente pisó el acelerador y fijó rumbo de vuelta a casa.

─ ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ─ **Indagaba David cuando cruzaron el límite de la ciudad.**

─Estaba en la fiesta de Halloween evadiendo a la chica Swan, y de pronto escuché a August hablando con tu madre sobre ti, lo demás fue mera intuición.

─Gracias. ─ **Expresaba David tocándose el costado izquierdo.**

─Por lo visto te encanta meterte en problemas, pero he de decirte que de esta saliste bien librado, Arthur es alguien de cuidado. ─ **Exclamaba Killian con severidad.**

─ ¿Desde cuándo los conoces? ¿Y por qué ese imbécil dijo que eras el capitán de los Leviatanes? ─ **Indagaba David con cansancio.**

─Te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar seguro, lo prometo. ─ **Afirmaba Killian encendiendo la radio.**

─No ─ **contradecía David** ─, me lo dirás ahora.

─Que te lo diga ahora o te lo diga mañana no significará nada, pero tú necesitas curarte todo eso si no quieres que todos se den cuenta de la estupidez que viniste a hacer.

─ ¿Y me llevarás de vuelta a Storybrooke? ─ **Preguntaba David cuando vio las primeras gotas de lluvia caer en el parabrisas.**

─No, no aún. ─ **Respondía Killian con la mirada fija en la carretera.**

Durante el viaje ninguno dijo absolutamente nada, Killian se concentró en la carretera, y David en el paisaje nocturno con la lluvia aumentando su intensidad.

En esos momentos pensó en lo que acababa de suceder y en que Killian tenía razón al decir que eso había sido una estupidez. No pensó en lo que pasaría si lo atrapasen, y agradeció que Killian apareciera de sorpresa para ayudarlo.

De pronto, la sensación volvió a él y por unos instantes olvidó todo el dolor de los golpes y miró a Killian de reojo, en realidad, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Una chispa inexplicable se encendió dentro de él en ese momento, y sabía que en un futuro no muy lejano, algo más estaría por suceder.

En cuestión de una hora llegaron al siguiente pueblo, y Killian entró en uno de los vecindarios cerca de una vieja cafetería y detuvo el auto en un edificio de departamentos.

─ ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? ─ **Inquiría David quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.**

─Aquí vivo. ─ **Respondía Killian abriendo la puerta del conductor.**

─ ¿Vives solo?

─Algo así ─ **continuaba el chico abriendo la puerta del edificio** ─. Apresúrate.

David le hizo caso y juntos subieron las escaleras emprendiendo su corto camino hasta el segundo piso, Killian se detuvo en el departamento 204, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura para después invitarlo a pasar cuando abrió la puerta.

─Disculpa el desorden, pero cuando mi hermano no está yo soy quien se encarga de limpiar, sin embargo, por estar en la fiesta de Halloween ya no pude hacerlo ─ **exclamaba Killian quitando unas camisas del sofá** ─. Siéntate.

─ ¿Vives con tu hermano? ─ **Preguntaba David sentándose lentamente mientras ponía su mano en el costado una vez más.**

─Así es, pero trabaja en Boston de lunes a sábado, así que solo lo veo por las noches, y el domingo lo pasamos juntos.

─Ya veo, ¿ahora sí me puedes explicar todo lo que dijeron cuando llegaste?

Killian sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo puso en la mesa de centro para que David se curara el mismo.

─Los Leviatanes no son enteramente un equipo de la Preparatoria de Portland, son nativos del pueblo mismo ─ **comenzaba Killian quitándose la chaqueta de cuero y sentándose frente a él** ─. Cuando éramos niños se formó el equipo, y yo fui su capitán hasta quinto grado.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ **inquiría David muy sorprendid** o─ ¿Y qué posición tenías?

─Curiosamente la misma que a tu equipo le hace falta ─ **respondía Killian con una sonrisa y lo miraba a los ojos** ─; Centro delantero.

─ ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no seguiste jugando? ¿Ya no te interesó el Soccer?

─En lo absoluto, sigo amando el Soccer, sin embargo, en los últimos días de quinto grado, Arthur, Lance, Percy y yo nos metimos en problemas y yo fui el único que salió herido.

─ ¿Qué hicieron? Si se puede saber, claro está.

─Arthur me retó a robar el carrito de caddie que usaba el cuidador del parque deportivo de Portland, y para asegurarse de que cumpliría fueron conmigo a robarlo ─ **narraba Killian con calma** ─, pero momentos después de encender el motor, el carrito se salió de control y salí volando.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió?

─Me rompí la pierna ─ **replicaba Killian** ─. No pude jugar por mucho tiempo, y mi hermano me llevó todo el verano a Boston para mis terapias físicas. El doctor me dijo que podía volver a jugar en cuanto me recuperase pero yo ya no quise arriesgarme. Por esa razón, esos tres se enfadaron conmigo y me demostraron sus verdaderos colores haciéndome la vida imposible día y noche, dentro y fuera de la escuela. Por esa razón, mi hermano dijo que nos iríamos de la ciudad, no tenía mucho dinero como para irnos a Boston, y así fue como llegamos a Southwest. Liam ya no quiso que pisara Portland y me inscribió en Richmond.

─Así que esa es la historia del pragmático Killian Jones. ─ **Exclamaba David usando el botiquín.**

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti? ─ **replicaba Killian** ─ ¿Siempre fuiste uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela?

─En realidad, todo pasó cuando comencé a salir con Mary Margaret, y eso fue hasta séptimo grado. ─ **Respondía David rompiendo el disfraz para revisar sus golpes.**

A Killian no se le pasaron por alto los músculos que David ocultaba dentro del disfraz, lo miraba de reojo mientras fingía revisar su celular.

─ ¿Puedo usar tu baño para quitarme todo esto? ─ **Inquiría David poniéndose de pie y tomando la maleta que llevaba todavía consigo.**

─Adelante ─ **respondía Killian mirándolo a la cara** ─, el baño está al fondo a la izquierda, es la puerta blanca.

David asintió y se fue directo hacia allá, no sin antes tomar parte del botiquín para seguir curando sus heridas.

Parecía que la conexión entre ambos comenzaba a tomar fuerza una vez más, y cuando David se fue, Killian experimentó esa vieja y cálida sensación como no lo había hecho en semanas, y eso le gustó. Lo que fuese aquello, le agradaba bastante.

De un momento a otro, se puso de pie, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negra, la dejó en el respaldo de una silla y fue a la cocina por dos vasos y por una botella de ron a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, David se quitaba con cuidado el disfraz solo para ver la cantidad de golpes que en pocas horas se convertirían en moretones. Se sentía afortunado de no haber sufrido de heridas más graves por su imprudencia, y se sentía más que aliviado porque Killian fuese quién lo rescatase.

Aunque, por momentos sentía que algo más poderoso que ellos terminaba juntándolos, sin embargo, eso ya no le importaba porque realmente agradecía que eso continuara sucediendo.

Terminó de cambiarse con cuidado, y cuando regresó a la sala, encontró a Killian con la botella de ron en la mesa de centro, y la consola de videojuegos encendida.

─ ¿Tú hermano te deja beber? ─ **Indagaba él dejando la maleta a un lado del sillón mientras lo miraba con severidad.**

─No, pero esa es una de las ventajas de ser el chico malo de la escuela ─ **contestaba Killian cuando el videojuego desplegó el menú principal** ─, no necesitas el permiso de nadie para guardar una botella debajo de tu cama.

─No lo entiendo, si tu hermano te sacó de Portland porque creía que Arthur y sus idiotas amigos eran mala influencia, ¿por qué te volviste así? ─ **Volvía a preguntar David sentándose a su lado.**

Killian se tensó en ese instante y bajó la mirada con melancolía.

─Ya llegará el tiempo para que te cuente algo como eso, pero tendrás que esperar ─ **respondía él bajando el joystick y sirviéndose más ron** ─. ¿quieres un trago?

David lo miró sorprendido.

─Honestamente, jamás he probado una gota de alcohol en mi vida. ─ **Declaraba él sin dejar de mirarlo.**

Killian dejó salir una risa incrédula.

─ ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

─ ¿De verdad jamás has probado nada? ─ **respondía Killian dejando la botella en la mesa de centro una vez más** ─ ¿Ni por curiosidad?

David movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de negación.

─No te creo, Nolan ─ **continuaba Killian aun escéptico** ─, estoy seguro que todos en la escuela lo han probado, no puedes ser el único _santo_.

─Mis padres velan por mi futuro, y me tienen bajo una dieta estricta sin alcohol, y en las fiestas solía cuidar que Mary Margaret no terminara mal, y sumándole a eso los entrenamientos, no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en algo como eso.

─Dave ─ **exclamaba Killian acomodándose en el sillón para verlo mejor** ─, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿No te has cansado alguna vez de tu vida? ─ **continuaba Killian** ─ ¿De ese estereotipo perfecto en el que medio pueblo te tiene desde hace años.

Por mucho tiempo, ese buen concepto en el que todo Storybrooke lo tenía lo hacía sentir estupendo. Era genial para David ser el centro de atención al ser considerado uno de los jóvenes atletas más importantes del pueblo, era increíble pasar por cualquier calle y ser reconocido al instante. Esos eran los viejos tiempos. Ahora eran recuerdos de una época que ya había pasado, y por mucho que lo negara, eran cosas que no quería volver a repetir.

Sus padres de verdad velaban por su futuro, lo tenían bajo dietas especiales y entrenamientos de alto rendimiento desde temprana edad porque querían verlo triunfar. Al principio eso le parecía genial, y con los años se volvió una rutina en él, pero cuando comenzó a ganar más libertad se dio cuenta que eso ya no lo satisfacía como cuando era un niño.

Con los años se fue cansando a pesar de seguir el modelo, empezaba a perder el interés. El problema se agravó desde la llegada de Arthur y el crecimiento exponencial de todas las consecuencias que traía cada mala decisión y mala circunstancia.

─Honestamente, desde Décimo Grado dejó de gustarme ─ **declaraba David luego de un suspiro** ─. Toda mi vida ha sido así, pero ahora que ya soy consciente de que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, sé que esto ya no me complace tanto como antes.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? ─ **Preguntaba Killian dándole un trago a su bebida.**

David lo miró con decisión.

─No lo sé, ser más del tipo de chico que rompe las reglas un rato ─ **respondía David** ─, ser más como tú.

Killian comenzó a reír.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? ─ **inquiría Killian acomodándose en el sillón** ─ ¿Ir a Storybrooke a causar el caos?

─No, creo que para empezar será algo pequeño.

Dicho esto, David tomó la botella y se sirvió un trago bien cargado de Ron.

─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ **indagaba Killian con sorpresa** ─ Creo que eso es un poco fuerte para empezar, aunque lo diga yo mismo.

David no contestó y bebió todo el alcohol de un solo golpe, sin embargo, y como Killian ya lo había anticipado en su mente, terminó escupiéndolo y tosiendo sin control, lo cual provocó que el chico riera todavía más fuerte.

─ ¡Hazlo tú si te da mucha risa! ─ **Protestaba David poniéndole la botella enfrente.**

Killian no lo pensó dos veces e hizo exactamente lo que le pidió bebiéndose todo el licor en menos de lo que David se dio cuenta.

A partir de ese momento ambos comenzaron a retarse para ver quien bebía la mayor cantidad de alcohol en poco tiempo, y al cabo de una hora la botella de ron se había terminado. Para ese entonces, los dos estaban riendo como locos, recargados en cada brazo del sillón y sentados directamente frente al otro.

Killian apagó el televisor y la consola de video juegos para después encender la radio y dejarla en una estación donde pasaban música de épocas pasadas, y después encendió un cigarro sin dejar de observar a David.

─ ¿Qué tal estás, Dave? ─ **Inquiría Killian llevándose el cigarro a la boca.**

David estaba mareado pero al parecer todavía podía responder con claridad.

─Bien… creo. ─ **Contestaba él arrastrando las palabras y llevándose la mano a la cabeza.**

─Pues, para ser tu primera vez no te fue tan mal ─ **replicaba Killian tirando la ceniza en la tapa de la botella que ocupó como cenicero** ─. Cuando bebí por primera vez terminé en el suelo.

─ ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? ─ **Preguntaba el capitán sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando los ojos con rapidez.**

─Si sigues haciendo eso, terminarás peor ─ **afirmaba Killian** ─, deja que el alcohol fluya por tu cuerpo por sí solo. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, eso fue hace unos cuatro años. Cuando iniciamos Octavo Grado.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ **indagaba David tratando de no moverse demasiado mientras Killian se tensaba con la pregunta** ─ Sé muy bien que hace un rato dijiste que tendría que esperar para que me contaras eso, pero al menos dame una pista.

─ ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber? ─ **Replicaba Killian antes de volver a fumar.**

─Porque me parece extraño que alguien como tú, un fiel seguidor de los buenos principios sea una de las amenazas más grandes de la escuela ─ **respondía David** ─. Tienes un buen hermano que te cuida por lo que me acabas de contar, ¿por qué entonces tanta rebeldía?

Killian se giró y quedó nuevamente frente a la mesa de centro con el cigarro en la mano. Llevaba muchos años haciéndose la misma pregunta, ¿por qué? Al principio creía que era para crearse una nueva y feroz reputación, pero en el fondo sabía que no la necesitaba. Sabía que solo con ser él mismo bastaba, sin embargo, algo dentro de su ser le incitaba a hacer toda esa clase de destrozos, y de provocarle a su hermano más de un disgusto. Él no necesitaba ser el centro de atención para que las chicas lo notaran, era demasiado apuesto como para que alguna chica pasara de largo a su lado.

De pronto, y como si se tratara de una película, un sinfín de recuerdos pasaron por su mente en cámara rápida, memorias de tiempos pasados cuando sus travesuras comenzaron, y en las que inconscientemente existía una constante: David.

Regresó su vista al chico mientras los recuerdos seguían pasando por su cabeza y fue en ese instante cuando comenzó a comprenderlo. Cada vez que hacía algo malo con Robín y compañía, solía estar David, directa o indirectamente involucrado, no importaba si fuese en los terrenos de la escuela o en Storybrooke, el capitán de los Caballeros siempre era un espectador más de sus fechorías. Durante ese corto tiempo, comenzó a experimentar una tremenda emoción, acompañada de adrenalina. Nunca le había pasado algo así, no sabía que significaba, ni que era lo que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, a menos que…

─Tal vez lo hice… ─ **comenzaba Killian aclarando su garganta** ─ para impresionar a alguien.

─ ¿Emma? ─ **Preguntaba David con tranquilidad.**

─Creo que está más que claro que no siento absolutamente nada por la mejor amiga de tu ex.

─Entonces, ¿a quién?

Killian estaba por responder, cuando un tremendo nerviosismo lo hizo estremecer. Parecía que el revelar la idea de que indirectamente lo hacía para impresionarlo le causaba un horrible pavor. En su mente los puntos comenzaban a unirse, y aunque le agradaba la idea, no sabía cómo reaccionaría David a la misma.

─Antes de responder a eso, tú contéstame algo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Por qué saliste con Mary Margaret?

─ ¿Por qué tanto interés?

─Es que, perdona si sueno sincero, pero simplemente no puedo entender cómo es que un chico como tú pudo salir con esa egocéntrica superficial. ─ **Replicaba Killian.**

─ ¿Un chico como yo? ─ **Inquiría David cuando Killian volvió a verlo de frente.**

─Sólo hablo de lo que veo, pero en este año me he dado cuenta que tienes demasiadas virtudes como para que desperdiciaras el tiempo con Mary Margaret ─ **comenzaba Killian aclarando su garganta** ─. Eres leal con tus amigos y con tus ideas, eres dedicado, inteligente, aunque un poco terco e impulsivo cabe agregar. Veo que tu corazón es sincero, y que siempre buscas algo bueno de las personas. Por eso se nota que tus amigos realmente te quieren.

─O eres muy observador, o me has estado siguiendo ─ **exclamaba David soltando una risa** ─. Pues, quisiera decir que comencé a salir con ella porque realmente lo quise así, pero eso sería mentir.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Cuando empezamos séptimo grado, August me retó a invitarla al baile de bienvenida. En ese entonces, todos éramos unos desconocidos para la escuela, ella estaba en la selección del equipo de las porristas, que en ese entonces, era liderado por la hermana de Regina, ¿no sé si lo recuerdes? ─ **exclamaba David mientras que Killian negaba con la cabeza** ─. En ese baile los dos fuimos elegidos como la pareja más atractiva y desde ese momento comenzó todo. Me sentí bien al recibir la atención de todos, y en ese momento, creí que estar con ella era todo lo que necesitaba. Fue una relación basada en nuestra popularidad. Siempre quise darle lo mejor, pero algunas veces sentía que faltaba algo, como si lo nuestro no fuese real, como si fuera un sueño del que ninguno quisiera despertar.

Killian permaneció en silencio mientras David continuaba.

─Con el paso de los años, lo nuestro se había vuelto una rutina monótona más que algo que realmente nos causara emoción. Ambos comenzamos a enfocarnos más en nuestros propios intereses que en mantenernos juntos, ahí fue cuando las discusiones comenzaron. Mary Margaret se volvió más demandante, y la popularidad se le subió a la cabeza cuando Zelena la eligió como capitana de porristas al marcharse y al final, era un martirio estar a su lado.

─Si ya descubriste que Mary Margaret no es tu tipo, entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando? ─ **Indagaba Killian con un poco de emoción en la voz.**

─No estoy seguro, tal vez, alguien que realmente escuche, que comprenda lo que sucede a mi alrededor, de buenos sentimientos y que no abuse de aquellos que no se pueden defender, que sea fiel a lo que cree y que a pesar de lo que la gente le diga jamás cambie, que conserve su esencia aunque el tiempo pase. Alguien que sea valiente, se haga responsable de sus decisiones, y que a su lado, me sienta en un lugar en el que jamás transcurrirá el tiempo ni habrá alguna amenaza.

─ ¿Y ya encontraste alguien así?

Ese último enunciado resonó como un eco por su cabeza, y lo hizo pensar con más detenimiento su respuesta. ¿Ya había encontrado a aquel ser que cumplía con esas características? Cuando terminó con Mary Margaret se dio cuenta que ninguna chica lograba llamar su atención, pero todo cambió aquel lejano día cuando alguien entró a su vida… y la sensación comenzó.

Los ojos y boca de David se abrieron hasta donde pudieron al darse cuenta de todo. No parecía posible, no podía creerlo, no podía simplemente sentir algo por el chico que tenía enfrente así de la nada.

Sin embargo, momentos después recordó que no había sido de la nada. Todos esos momentos en los que inevitablemente lo veía, esa sensación de visión de túnel que lo obligaba a olvidarse del mundo cuando lo tenía cerca, esas tardes en la sección prohibida del bosque, ahora entendía por qué se quedaba en el estanque, y porque Killian al fin le parecía atractivo, por fin, la sensación cálida tenía significado.

─Es probable, pero, no sé si sienta lo mismo por mí.

─ ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

─Creo que esa persona es más de acción que de palabras.

─Entonces, haz algo para demostrárselo. ─ **Replicaba Killian dejando salir una risa.**

─No lo sé ─ **exclamaba David acercándose a Killian** ─, es probable que no pueda manejarlo.

El tono de voz de David había cambiado, se había vuelto más grave y calmado, cosa que a Killian verdaderamente le fascinó, y lo invitó a dar el siguiente paso. Sabía que los dos ya estaban en sintonía, y sólo necesitaban que uno de ellos, tomara la iniciativa.

─No me lo tomes a mal, pero presiento que serás tú el que no pueda manejarlo.

Si era cierto lo que sentía, ese era el momento justo para averiguarlo, así que David, después de unos cuantos segundos en donde uno no dejaba de mirar los labios del otro, fue quién tomó la iniciativa, y de un solo golpe, se acercó a Killian y sin que él lo esperara, le dio el beso que ambos esperaban desde hace tiempo atrás.

Al principio Killian parecía sorprendido, pero mientras sus labios permanecían unidos contra los de David, la situación se relajaba, no quería despegarse de él por un rato. En un instante, la intensidad comenzó a subir y con ella sus movimientos. Ya no era un beso expectante e inocente, ahora era un beso insaciable y desesperado que pedía a gritos cada vez más. Eso le encantaba, su cuerpo y la sensación cálida le pedían mucho más.

Pero a David pronto se dio cuenta que Killian tenía razón, y él no podía soportarlo. Ese beso trajo consigo un desborde de emociones. Por una parte quería seguir, no se quería separar ni aunque el aire continuara faltándole, a él también le encantaba ahondar más en este nuevo mar de emociones, sin embargo, una pequeña inseguridad surgió de su ser. Era un sentimiento de temor, debido a que, inconscientemente, los recuerdos de la relación con Mary Margaret volvieron a él. Sabía perfectamente que la situación no era exactamente igual, y aun así, los malos momentos regresaron a él.

Comenzó a asustarse, porque se dio cuenta que las cosas empezaban a subir de tono y a ir a un ritmo demasiado acelerado al que no estaba completamente preparado, así que, David lo detuvo cuando Killian le puso la mano en la nuca y acarició su corta cabellera.

─Eso… fue… ─Exclamaba Killian tratando de recuperar la respiración.

─Algo de una sola ocasión. ─ **Terminaba David levantándose del sillón con mucho nerviosismo.**

─ ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ **exigía saber Killian levantándose también cuando vio a David tomar la maleta otra vez** ─ ¿Cómo que algo de una sola vez?

─Necesito pensar, esto es algo nuevo para mí, y no puedes culparme por sentir miedo ─ **contestaba David caminando hacia la puerta** ─. Lo que dije era cierto, tal vez encontré a ese alguien, pero esto es mucho para mí por una noche. Sí, fue algo de una sola ocasión, pero sólo por hoy. Te prometo que cuando asimile esto, todo cambiará.

─ ¿Asimilar qué? Creí que ya estaba claro para ti. ─ **Reprochaba Killian con enfado.**

─No lo está aún, y no quiero hacer algo de lo que no estoy completamente seguro, no te sientas mal, esto tiene que ver más conmigo que contigo. Hablamos el lunes en la escuela. ─ **Afirmaba David cuando giró el picaporte.**

─Al menos déjame llevarte de vuelta al maldito pueblo, es medianoche.

─Tomaré un taxi, no te preocupes.

─Nolan, no seas terco y déjame llevarte. ─ **Pedía Killian cuando lo alcanzó en la puerta pasando del enfado a la preocupación.**

─Jones, necesito estar solo, de verdad ─ **protestaba David una vez más** ─, no soy ningún cobarde, pero no quiero que esto, bueno si es que algún día hay un _esto_ , vaya tan de prisa. Sé que no eres como Mary Margaret y que la situación tampoco es la misma, pero, soy yo el que debe pensar bien las cosas, no quiero que todo se vuelva tan efímero como un maldito minuto.

David puso su mano sobre la de él.

─Es verdad, me gustas, pero no lo quiero echar a perder.

Tras decir esto, David salió corriendo mientras Killian lo miraba desde la puerta. Estaba molesto por su actitud, y si el beso no hubiera significado nada, lo habría mandado al demonio en el momento en que se apartó. Llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios, recordando el dulce sabor de los de David y decidió respetar su decisión, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo lograría esperar.

─Si así lo deseas. ─ **Susurraba Killian antes de volver adentro.**

* * *

 **Spring Break**

Sin embargo, el tiempo siguió su curso y la plática no llegó tan pronto como ambos hubieran querido. Aquel día, David regresó a Storybrooke poco más de las dos de la madrugada y sus padres le dieron tremenda reprimenda que por poco no se percataron de los golpes que tenía en todo el cuerpo, y al final, terminaron castigándolo por dos meses.

El lunes siguiente, Killian no se presentó a la escuela, y no lo hizo lo que restó hasta las vacaciones de fin de año, Robín decía que había ido a resolver unos asuntos a Boston y que no sabía cuándo volvería. Durante la ausencia de Killian, David usaba las tardes para pensar en su lugar secreto.

Siempre buscaba todos los puntos de vista y los posibles escenarios de cada una de sus decisiones. Y al final llegó a la conclusión de que debía al menos intentarlo con Killian, si había algo dentro él que le decía que estuviera a su lado, debía seguir a su instinto.

También pensó en lo que pasaría a su alrededor cuando dieran la noticia, sabía que más de uno estaría sorprendido, y que Mary Margaret y probablemente Emma pondrían el grito en el cielo, pero, después de un rato eso dejó de importarle, lo único que ansiaba era que Killian regresara y hablaran por fin de todo.

No obstante, eso no sucedió. Killian volvió para el inicio de las vacaciones de fin de año, pero David había salido con su familia poco antes de que él pusiera un pie en Storybrooke.

Killian sabía que podía esperar, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero, no iba a forzarlo ni a hostigarlo para que hiciera algo que no quería, así que, hizo lo que para él era lo más sensato, y se alejó.

El tiempo y las estaciones siguieron su curso, y ambos volvieron a sus rutinas habituales, hasta que el receso de primavera llegó y al fin la situación dio un giro total.

Una tarde de domingo, Killian estacionaba su auto donde siempre, sacó su maleta y se dirigió al lago que solía frecuentar, sin embargo, al llegar a la cima donde siempre practicaba clavados encontró algo completamente nuevo; en el suelo rocoso había un cuenco con uvas rojas y verdes, una botella de ron y dos vasos, todo sobre un mantel verde pastel.

─Tal vez lo soñé, pero alguien una vez me dijo que era muy romántico ─ **pronunciaba David saliendo de su escondite** ─. Y sí, esta es mi forma de decir "lo siento".

─ ¿Por qué lo sientes?

─Por haber huido y haberte hecho esperar por tantos meses ─ **respondía David caminando hasta él** ─. Lo que dije, todo lo que dije era cierto, _es_ cierto. Siento algo por ti que va más allá de la amistad, soy sincero, me sigues gustando, y siento que eso jamás se marchará de mí, pero tuve miedo, no de lo que sentía, sino de hacer las cosas rápido, y de que lo que teníamos se esfumara más rápido que nuestra ventaja cuando jugamos contra Arthur. Killian, en este tiempo que nos distanciamos sin querer lo pensé bien, y me di cuenta que, mi miedo era infundado, era algo natural, puesto que era el típico miedo a lo desconocido, pero créeme, no quiero que esto se quede en algo de una sola vez, no te mereces eso, y por eso estoy aquí, para demostrarte que esto va en serio, a menos que digas lo contrario.

Killian no dijo nada y se fue directamente a la acción plantándole un beso tan inesperado como el primero que se dieron. Un beso que al final los dejó a los dos sobre el mantel, aprovechando la soledad que los rodeaba para hacer aquello que David evitó ese día, algo que ambos pedían y que calmaba la sensación hasta que terminaran con todo.

─Tú no escuchaste esto, pero me hice la promesa de esperarte hasta que estuvieras listo, así que de mi parte no tengo que disculparte nada, es más, tendría que agradecerte. ─ **Afirmaba Killian acostado en el césped con David a su lado.**

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque hiciste que la maldita sensación se esfumara ─ **respondía Killian con una sonrisa** ─. No me lo tomes a mal, pero en ciertos momentos del día me llegaba a desesperar.

─Pues entonces, deberíamos hacer que la sensación desapareciera más seguido ─ **sugería David con diversión** ─. A mí también me vuelve loco en ocasiones.

Durante todo el Spring Break, ese lugar fue su punto de reunión, donde ya no solo pasaban la tarde tumbados en el césped sino que también aprovechaban el agua que tenían a su alrededor y dejaban que todo siguiera su curso.

Era algo nuevo e interesante que no siempre llegaba al extremo, pero que siempre era un momento especial para ambos. Algunas tardes solo eran pláticas amenas, otras retos inocentes de buceo, u otras simplemente, contemplar las nubes y darles formas.

La prueba de fuego llegó al volver de vacaciones, dónde los dos estaban por romper todo lo establecido antes. El primer día de clases fue el día más importante de sus vidas, no les importó el qué dirán, sólo les interesó demostrarle al mundo entero que acababan de encontrar lo que tanto estaban buscando de forma inconsciente.

Las primeras semanas fueron un alboroto, todo orquestado por Mary Margaret y Emma, quienes eran las más indignadas con la noticia. Los amigos de David estaban bastante sorprendidos, sin embargo, llegaron a la conclusión de que mientras David se calmara y tuviera la mente en el juego, lo demás no importaba.

Will bromeó con ellos diciendo que todos tendrían más oportunidad con las chicas a partir de ese momento, y Robín le pagó a Jefferson porque ambos apostaron en qué momento ambos se darían cuenta de lo que para los otros era obvio, y les aconsejaron que no les prestaran atención a las locas de las porristas, y que algún día se les pasaría el dolor.

Al final, y luego de mucho pedirlo, Killian aceptó la invitación de David para unirse al equipo. Todos pensaron que era una broma por el pasado del chico, pero luego de muchas pruebas, todos cerraron la boca y se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos fanfarroneaba, y que David no lo hacía por un capricho.

─Después de todo, esto sí fue más allá de una sola ocasión. ─ **Le susurraba Killian al oído un día que se quedaron solos en lo vestidores.**

─Así es, y ahora que al parecer todos lo tomaron bien, de nosotros dependerá hasta dónde llegará. ─ **Repicaba David terminando de amarrar su agujeta.**

─ ¡Oigan, tórtolos! ─ **gritaba Thomas desde la entrada a la cancha** ─ ¡Si no se apresuran Arthur comenzará a darnos una paliza!

─ ¿Qué dices, Dave? ─ **inquiría Killian con una sonrisa divertida** ─ ¿Qué te parece si se la damos a él?

─Me parece una buena idea ─ **exclamaba David saliendo del vestidor** ─. Llegó el momento de que los Caballeros de Storybrooke recuperen su gloria una vez más.

Así, ambos caminaron rumbo al terreno de juego y hacia la nueva perspectiva que les estaba regalando la vida, donde ambos se dieron cuenta que las apariencias siempre engañan, y que hay algo dentro de ti, que siempre te guiará hacia el camino correcto.

 **El Fin**


End file.
